Dont Go Breaking My Heart
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: Draco and Hermione get sent to America to try out a new exchange program. Will they become closer or farther apart?
1. The Exciting News

Disclaimer: I own no one the characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot, however, does belong to me. BIG THANKS to Myya, my beta reader, for revamping these 2 chapters! Go her!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in the middle of his Quidditch practice when his father called to him, saying he needed to speak to him. Immediately, Draco answered his father's call and flew down.  
"Draco, something came by owl today," His father started. "The school would like you to participate in an exchange program. You will accept this offer as it will be a great experience for you." The blonde boy sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to get yelled at. "Yes, of course, father. But may I ask, what school will I be sent to"  
"A new school in America." Without another word, he went back inside. 'America!' thought Draco, already hating the idea.

Hermione Granger sat at the desk in her room, completing her schoolwork as she listened to one of her favorite muggle tunes. "Don't go breaking my heart," she sang softly as a brown owl landed on her windowsill. "Why hello there." She petted the owl and took the letter from its beak, watching as it flew away. Looking at the label, she saw the letter was from Hogwarts, her school. It read:

_**Dear Ms. Hermione Granger, **_

_**We are please to inform you that you have been selected to partake in a new exchange program. Two of Hogwart's finest shall attend the new school, Madison. Which is located in New York City, New York, USA. Should you choose to accept, you will stay for a semester and participate in the school's curricular activities. We hope that you accept this honor.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore**_

"Yippee!" she shrieked for joy, bounding down to the living room to inform her parents. Hermione had wanted to go to America for quite some time now. Her parents had even thought of taking her as a graduation present, but now they wouldn't have to.

As September rolled around, the two students had extremely different feelings towards the trip that they were going to be taking. While Draco dreaded the month and wished fervently that it would not come, Hermione couldn't wait.  
"Harry! Ron!" she called to her two best friends when she saw them outside the Hogwarts Express talking to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ron's parents. "Hermione!" they greeted all three of them hugging in reunion. "Oh, please tell me one of you two are going to America!" She had forgotten to write to them to inform about her trip, finding little time to relax as she gathered everything she would need in America.  
"What are you talking about, 'Mione?" Ron asked, befuddled. She noted that his ginger colored hair was still extremely messy, and that with his scrunched up nose he looked quite adorable. "Oh Drat! I got accepted to go for an exchange program in America. Isn't it thrilling? A semester in America!" Even though both boys were heartbroken, they tried not to show it.  
"But that's three months," Harry blurted out, only to realize how obvious his statement was.

Draco stood behind the golden trio, groaning when he overheard their conversation. "Oh great, I have to spend the semester with the Mudblood." He drawled, walking closer to the three.  
"Oh no, not you! I would rather have my eyes cut out with a Spork then spend three months with you!" He glared at her as she returned the glare, both making their hatred obvious. Or was love somehow being hidden by those glares? "Well then please do," He told her before boarding the train.  
"Ugh! What a prat," she told her friends, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't believe I have to spend three months with the stuck up winner of the year!" They too, boarded the train, settling themselves into a compartment with Ginny and Neville- who had been dating since the middle of summer; after Dean Thomas broke up with Ginny. "They've been being disgusting all summer," Ron noted, referring to his baby sister.  
"Who would have thought?" Harry replied, putting in his two cents. "So 'Mione, were are you going in America"  
"As you know me, I've done all this research, and I am going to be living in the city that never sleeps!" Hermione squealed, somewhat disappointed to see the confused look son her friend's faces. "New York City!" even though they were obviously still confused, they congratulated her anyway, seeing how happy going to America was making her.  
"How will I get my Christmas present to you?" asked Ron, obviously worried.  
"Don't worry Ron, I'll be back before then so its not really three months, just a semester," Hermione reassured him, placing her hand over his in a comforting manner. Harry just smiled through the whole ordeal while Neville and Ginny were still making out on the other side of the compartment. Soon there was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall called for Hermione to follow her for an important meeting. Saying a quick goodbye, she followed the professor out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new verison, lemme know what you think!

Taps


	2. The Compartment

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.Characters elong to Jk Rowling. THANKS again Myya!

* * *

In the 'meeting compartment', Professor Dumbledore along with Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy were waiting for them.  
"Please have a seat." Dumbledore motioned for her to sit next to the prat. "Now I know you two have your differences, but for this trip please put it aside and act like the lady and the gentlemen that you are soon to become. You are representing the school don't forget." Professor Snape told the two students straight out, surprising the students that please had made its way into his vocabulary. "Professor Snape will be accompanying you so he will be your potions master as well," Dumbledore spoke as Hermione felt her face drop. 'How unfair is that!' she exclaimed inside her mind. "To make you resolve some of your differences, you will be left alone, in this compartment, for the remainder of the train ride." McGonagall told them, before she and the other professors walked out.  
"Don't try to get out. The door will be locked until we arrive at Hogwarts," Snape told them before adding, "Oh, here so you don't starve." Leaving them lunch, he quickly exited the car.  
After they heard the door lock neither of them moved for a moment. It was like time was frozen as Hermione stared into Draco's eyes. Like nothing mattered in the world but her and Draco. Like noth-  
"Professor said we need to work out our problems, and staring at me isn't going to help"  
"Really? Who said I was looking at you?" Hermione slurred, slowly thinking of each before they left her mouth, quite aware she was turning bright red from being caught in the act. Draco cocked his eyebrow. "Sure, act like you weren't doing it too." 'Honestly, she sounds like a 2-yr old,' Draco thought as he chuckled.  
"All right, so what if I was?" Taken back by his comment, Hermione just stared deeper into his grayish eyes. "I said, 'So what if I was?'" he repeated. "Its not everyday you come across a hot-headed know it all like yourself"  
"That was uncalled for! Take it back!" she screamed at him, enraged by his comment. "This is not what the Professors had planned." Hermione, fed up with the blondes attitude, threw her arms in the air and crossed her legs in a huff.  
Meanwhile, Draco crossed the small compartment to sit on the other side. No sooner had he lay down and closed his eyes had he drifted off to dreamland. A muttered "Great," was heard from the Gryffindor as she watched the sleeping Slytherin. She noticed how much he had grown over the summer, noting how his feet hung off the edges of the bench, almost reaching the floor. Her eyes shifted to his arms; thinking how safe and comforting they looked. Yes, muggle-born Hermione Granger was starting to have feelings for the prick. Hermione let her eyes wander up the rest of his body, making a mental note about his muscular chest. She moved her gaze to his lips, noting how perfect and round they looked, so kissable. She also noticed the way his hair looked, so soft as it fell askew across his face. It was now her turn to fall into slumber, which she did instantly, thinking of his strong arms holding her close to him, hearing his heart beat n sync with hers. Yet it was only a dream, a dream she unknowingly shared with Draco. Draco bolted upright not to long after Hermione fell asleep, looking around quickly to see if anyone had heard him moan her name. Relieved that no one was around, he looked over to Hermione, finding her in a peaceful sleep, looking much like an angel. Those long slender legs were curled up into her chest to remain on the seat, her curls bouncing against her chest as she breathed. He found himself thinking how he would love to run his fingers through that frizzy hair, hold her close to him, away from the danger that was about to occur; how he would love to keep her safe.  
"Stop that, Draco, you can't think about her like that. She's a muggle for crying out loud." He scolded himself out loud, surprised when Hermione woke up. "Oh good, you're up," she said, smiling sweetly at him, seemingly having forgotten about their earlier fight. " Did you have a nice nap"  
"Indeed, but now we have to get to work." The staring started again, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. They only knew that they were ordered to stop bickering and fighting in public, but neither knew how to go about following through with the order. "We need to stop fighting in public, and that includes insults," Draco said, being the first to speak.  
"All right, truce?" she asked, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Truce," he answered, taking her soft, delicate hand in his, unintentionally holding longer than necessary. Anyone who had walked in at that moment could have seen that they were meant for each other. "I want you to know I still hate you, this is just an act I'm putting on." He slurred, quickly pulling his hand away. "I hate you too, just an act," she repeated, confirming the agreement was fine by her. Then she reached in her bag and pulled out a book, reading to pass the time. Draco lay back down and went to sleep, hoping that they got to Hogwarts soon.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts and were watching the sorting hat ceremony, sitting with their respective tables and friends. Again, as in previous years, the sorting hat warned them of danger that was yet to come, urging the houses to unite. "The head boy and girl have decided to have a Friendship Ball. It'll be at the end of first semester, and only fourth years and up will be allowed. The catch is you have to ask someone from a different house. No same house pairings will be allowed. I will tell you more details later." Dumbledore announced to the student body. "With that said, let's begin the feast." He raised his arms, causing food to appear on the four tables.  
" 'Mione, when do you leave for New York?" Ron asked before taking a bite of his chicken.  
"Friday morning"  
"Good, that gives us time to plan," Ron whispered to Harry softly. Not so softly that Hermione couldn't hear however.  
"Plan what?" She leaned over, smiling at her two best friends. Immediately, Harry said, "Nothing," then continued eating.  
"Draco," Pansy Parkinson whined. "I can't believe you're leaving me for the first half of the school year! What do you suppose I do while you are gone?" Really, Draco liked Pansy and all but she could get extremely annoying when she whined or didn't get her way. "You'll manage," He told her coldly. As his eyes drifted to the bright-eyed Gryffindor laughing with her friends, his heart sank. He dismissed himself from the table, heading up to his room so that he could think in private.

* * *

Like, no like? Tell me!

Taps


End file.
